Critical ability
SOS Abilities are a set of recurring abilities in the series. First appearing as SOS Shell in Final Fantasy V, SOS abilities have grown to include just about all of the positive status effects, and are only active so long as the user is in Critical. The SOS ability cannot be dispelled while active, and will automatically reapply itself should the character be KO'ed and revived back into Critical. The moment the user is restored to above their Critical HP limit, the ability will wear off. The following is a list of SOS abilities that have appeared throughout the series: *'SOS Shell (aka Magic Shell)' - Automatically puts the user in Shell status. *'SOS Protect' - Automatically puts the user in Protect status. *'SOS Haste/Last Haste' - Automatically puts the user in Haste status. *'SOS Wall' - Automatically puts the user in Protect and Shell status. *'SOS Reflect' - Automatically puts the user in Reflect status. *'SOS Regen' - Automatically puts the user in Regen status. *'SOS NulBlaze' - Automatically puts the user in NulBlaze status. *'SOS NulFrost' - Automatically puts the user in NulFrost status. *'SOS NulShock' - Automatically puts the user in NulShock status. *'SOS NulTide' - Automatically puts the user in NulTide status. *'SOS Overdrive' - Increases Overdrive gauge gain. *'SOS Spellspring' - Reduces cost of spells and techniques to 0. *'SOS Critical' - Always deal critical hits. *'SOS ????' - As long as the user is in Critical, all healing items and spells heal for 9999 and all damage attacks, spells, and items will deal 9999 per hit. While the following aren't named "SOS", they still follow the same format: *'Adrenaline' - Doubles attack *'Last Stand' - Doubles defense *'Spellbreaker' - Doubles magic *'Chivalry' - Increases Attack and Magic *'Gallantry' - Increases Defense and Magic Defense *'Restore HP/Critical: Recover HP' - Regains half of Max HP/HP if character survives an attack while in Critical *'Last Berserk' - Automatically puts the user in Berserk status *'Critical: Recover MP' - Regains MP *'Critical: Quick' - Can attack quicker *'Critical: Vanish' - Automatically puts the user in Vanish status *'Critical: Evasion' - Increases Evasion. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Adrenaline and Last Stand appear in the Nintendo DS version of the game only as Augments. Adrenaline is received through Cid after modifying the Falcon and by giving him 2 Augments. Last Stand is received at the Tower of Zot, and if Tellah had been given 1 or more Augments. Final Fantasy V Magic Shell is a Level 1 Mystic Knight ability that requires 10 AP to master. Final Fantasy VI The Barrier Ring and Mythril Ring cast Shell and Protect, respectively, on the user when they enter Critical status. The Princess Ring, a female-exclusive Relic, casts both Shell and Protect when the user is in Critical. Final Fantasy IX Restore HP ability can be learned by the melee characters through the Brave Suit, Promist Ring, Platinum Helm, Grand Armor, and Minerva's Plate. Final Fantasy X SOS Shell, Protect, Regen, Reflect, Haste, NulBlaze, NulFrost, NulTide, NulShock, and Overdrive all make their appearances as customizable abilities. All but SOS Overdrive can be customized onto Armor. Final Fantasy X-2 SOS Shell, Protect, Regen, Wall, Haste, Spellspring, and ??? are the SOS abilities in ''Final Fantasy X-2. All but SOS ??? can be found on various Dresspheres, while SOS ??? is unique to the accessory Cat Nip. SOS Critical is unique to the Samurai, and costs 80 AP to master as well as having already learned Fireworks. ''Final Fantasy XII Adrenaline, Last Stand, and Spellbreaker are all SOS abilities found in ''Final Fantasy XII. which increase attack power, defense and spell power, respectively. Adrenaline and Spellbreaker take 65 LP to learn, while Last Stand takes 70 LP. The same effects can be gained via certain accessories. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gallantry and Chivalry are SOS abilities exclusive to Basch. ''Final Fantasy XIII Critical: Protect, Shell, Veil, Bravery, Faith, Vigilance, Barfire, Barwater, Barfrost, Barthunder, Haste and Tetradefense are gained by equipping certain accessories. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Critical: Recover HP, Critical: Quick, and Critical: Recover MP are the SOS abilities in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. Critical: Recover HP requires 800 JP to master, and is learned from the Monk class. Critical: Recover MP takes 400 JP to master, and is learned from the Summoner job, and Critical: Quick is learned from the Time Mage job for 700 JP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Last Berserk is learned from the Defender job for 300 AP, while Last Haste is learned for 300 AP from the Beastmaster, Ninja, and Mog Knight classes. Last Quicken is also learned for 300 AP, from the Time Mage. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' SOS abilities include Critical: Haste, Critical: Quicken, Critical: Vanish, Critical: Berserk, and Critical: Evasion↑ Category:Support Abilities